Blur the Lines
by weiss kittyn
Summary: Nagi wakes up one morning, and everything is different. It's all still the same, but nothings right anymore... Will it ever be again?
1. Chapter 1

-- Blur The Lines --

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All characters belong to their original creators and such.

It was a perfectly normal, dreary night, the kind of night Nagi loved. The sky was black and rolled with dark clouds. Soon, rain would begin thundering down around them, chasing the last of the stragglers off the streets. Lightning lit up the clouds, and Nagi smiled. The grin widened as thunder pushed its way across the inky clouds. It was going to be a huge storm. 

Schwarz was out on a mission, and they were all in the car. They were traveling across the city to prevent the Weiss from destroying a particularly important building, and with it, some information needed by their employer - though if Weiss had anything to say about it, he wouldn't be their employer for long, but they still needed that information. Nagi sighed. Tedious details. It was always one thing or another that lead them face to face with their 'white' counterparts. The sigh became a chuckle. White. Nagi had the image of a bloodstained dove, and Schuldig twisted in his seat to smirk at him. 

"I think you've just summed them up perfectly," he drawled. "A white dove, covered in blood..." Farfarello shivered next to Nagi, anticipating the fight between himself and Siberian. Nagi could have sworn that the two ENJOYED their weekly duels. Siberian was clearly losing his fear of the Irish madman, and in turn, Farfarello was learning respect for the way he fought. Nagi still found nothing entertaining about the littlest kitten, as Schuldig referred to him. The littlest cat. What did that make Nagi, he thought wryly. Turning his thoughts back to Weiss, he considered his 'opponent.' Omi, his name was, Tsukiyono Omi, and he had a royally screwed up family history. Even with the deal Nagi'd cut out with life, he still thought it was better than the one the Takatori's had been landed. The entire family was dead, save for Omi, and he denounced his membership to the bloodline. He'd had a death certificate drawn up for 'Mamoru' and everything, even placing a gravestone for him in the cemetary, not far from the Takatori shrine. Making a disdainful noise, he realized he still hadn't finished his analyzing of him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, five feet two inches, and weighed around 109 lbs. Deadly acurate with long distance weapons. Thus far, Nagi had seen him use a crossbow - two, really, for he had a small one and a larger one - darts, presumably filled with something, and a compound bow. He knew that the elder assassin was taking lessons in hand to hand combat, and was learning how to use a gun against his wishes. He knew that Omi had been abducted, and taken to Kritiker's corruption at a young age, learning how to kill before he could ride a bike without training wheels. A moment of pity for a life like that fluttered over him, and then it was gone before he could recognize what it was. To date, Omi had never once landed a single blow on Nagi, though he was sure he'd broken more than a few bones in the blonde. He clearly remembered seeing him limping around the shop after one of their battles, and another time he'd shown up with a cast on his arm to do some information retrieval. 

Nagi knew where Omi was and what he was doing at all times, whether through careful manipulation of the security cameras that were around him all the time, or actually being there in person. Sometimes he had Schuldig check on them, just to make sure nothing had happened. It was a twisted sort of concern, but concern nonetheless. Schuldig humored him because he found it amusing that Nagi was so interested in him. This lead Nagi's mind down the path of the games he'd played with and on the Weiss hacker. He had at least an hour of thoughts to himself, and he figured that it would pass faster if he toyed with his favorite subject.

Omi was a fairly able hacker, better than Nagi at times, although Nagi's power over the machine outranked Omi's due to his gift. Nagi had been the one to transfer the images of Omi and Takatori into one on the computer using just his powers, and although he never understood how he'd done it - he'd never been to Rosenkreuz to learn what he could and couldn't do with his gift - he'd done it anyway. He didn't like what he'd been doing it FOR... He was helping to turn Omi's teammates against him, and Omi relied on his team like he relied on oxygen. But he'd done it. And later, when no one was looking, he'd filched the picture - a picture HE'D taken - and hung it in his room, next to his computer. No one but Crawford knew the whereabouts of the image, and no one but Nagi himself cared enough about it to worry. 

Nagi allowed himself a smirk when he thought about the upcoming 'fight' between Weiss and Schwarz. The only two who were evenly matched enough to allow the word 'fight' to be used fairly were Farfarello and Siberian. Abyssinian and Crawford traded the advantages back and forth - Abyssinian had a better weapon, and knew how to use it, but Crawford knew when and how he was going to use it sometimes before the redhead himself did. Schuldig and Balinese were the same. Balinese was damn good with that wire garotte of his, but Schuldig's gift and natural speed gave him a distinct advantage. And Omi... Omi got himself severely injured trying to get within fifteen feet of Nagi. If he'd liked, Nagi could take all four of Weiss and kill them before they even had a chance to breathe. Crawford stopped him from killing Weiss, and something inside kept him from doing serious harm to Omi. Back to Omi...

His greatest discovery yet had come earlier that day while he was nosing around in the Weiss computer. Omi kept a journal online, on a site called livejournal, and he wrote in it every day, sometimes multiple times. It was set to 'Private' so that no one could read it, but Nagi had overcome that easily. He'd picked the date of their last fight, and read what he found.

:maaaa! Ken kun can be so silly sometimes! he was teasing me about the girl that followed me from school ('Girl?' Nagi thought. 'I don't remember a girl.. I wonder who she is...') and saying that she was cute. We should go out, he says! Go out! With a girl! She wasn't even that cute. Well, anyway... Aside from the instance with Kohana-chan and Kenkun, the day has been going fairly well. We have a mission tonight, but I'm not worried about it. Schwarz doesn't have a reason to be there, and maybe this time Nagi will let me walk away from the fight, instead of being carried away unconscious or limping if he does show up. Sometimes I think he goes out of his way to make things miserable for me. I know he's so much stronger than I am - than any of us, really - but does he HAVE to make it HURT so much:::

Nagi had lodged a mental note to ease up the strength of his attacks the next time they met eachother over a battlefield. He was quickly distracted by remembering what he'd read earlier, and didn't notice as most of the scenery passed by.

: Thinking of Nagi makes me wonder where he is, and what he's doing. Does he go to school? does he have a family? friends? does everyone consider him dead? I wonder if he has a life of his own outside of Schwarz.. I guess I'll never know. It's not like I can go up to him and ask him about his life. he'd probably kill me without a second thought. That scares me. I know he holds back when he fights. I know that if he used his full power there wouldn't be enough left of me to recognize to bury. Sometimes i feel him check his power... he hits me very hard, then it softens, like he realizes he hit me hard and is trying to apologize. It doesn't fit in with the image of Schwarz... compassion for the 'enemy' does not seem to be very high on their priority list. Not that we rank high as enemies, though. Nagi always looks bored, like he'd rather be doing something else than squishing me into a wall. Strange... I'd've thought he enjoyed it... he does it often enough. Back to what i was saying a minute ago, i think thats what scares me the most... That he'll kill me one day, and i'll never know why he looks so bored.. Never ask him about the things he likes to do, or how life with the rest of Schwarz is. I don't even know how old he is. Well, I'll write later. We're leaving for the mission.:

The time had been seven something. Around three-ish, there was another post.

:Nagi was there! I am happy that I got to see him, although I think that one of these days, he's going to break something inside me, and I won't wake up again. ('That bothered me,' Nagi thought. 'I don't want him to be afraid of me... it takes what little fun there is out of it...' He was happy that Omi was happy to see him though.) He didn't look bored for once. He looked angry. I wonder what set him off, because he hit me harder than ever, and didn't let go. ('Ah... I remember... Schuldig was teasing me about that girl Omi was seeing...') I wonder how I will explain the bruises to Kohana tomorrow. :

That was the end of it. Nagi seriously hated this Kohana girl. Schuldig had teased him about it when Omi'd met her, and it had pissed him off to the point that he ended up taking out most of his anger on Omi. And yet, Omi'd been happy to see him. An entry a few days before that one revealed that Omi had just learned Nagi's name. He'd heard Farfarello yelling at them, and correctly guess that he was Nagi. 

Schuldig's smirk in his face startled Nagi out of his musings. "What?" he snapped.

"We're here," Schuldig said, lazily, and pointed to the darkened building. Nagi got Farfarello out, and stepped out into the damp night air. Lightning crackled along the edges of the sky, and the light drizzle suddenly took a turn for the worse, soaking Schwarz within a few minutes. They all trucked into the buidling, and according to Crawford's instructions, hid and waited for Weiss to come by. 

Nagi was only waiting a few minutes, though he'd expected it to be longer, and he had his shirt off wringing the water out of it. The first sign he had that something was wrong was the clattering of a handheld weapon falling to the floor, and a strangled gasp. Glancing up, he saw Omi standing there, staring, his crossbow on the ground where it had fallen from numb fingers. He froze, surprised, and nearly dropped the wet shirt. The two boys merely stared at eachother for endless seconds, before Omi reached down and picked up his crossbow. He looked at it. Looked at Nagi. Looked down the hallway he was supposed to be going down, and then started walking. Nagi let him walk away, feeling put out of sorts by the whole thing. He put his shirt back on as Schuldig dropped by laughing hysterically. "You should have heard what went through his head, Nagi." he said, still trying to catch his breath. Nagi gave him a dirty look, and went on after Omi. Schuldig stopped him about halfway down the hall. "I'll take care of him," he said, smirking. Nagi tagged along, wanting to know what Schuldig could possibly be planning to do.

They came across Omi kneeling down in front of his computer, downloading a virus into the precious stores of information. He came to a sudden and complete halt as they approached, and Schuldig's smirk widened. "Want to know what he wrote in his journal tonight?" he asked Nagi. Nagi glared at him. "He's jealous of our strength," he said. It was all he got out before Omi jumped up, whirling around so fast he was a blur. He'd gotten his crossbow up and fired it before Nagi even had time to react. Schuldig stumbled, the bolt protruding from his shoulder, and cursed. "Nice shot," he said, and jumped at Omi.

Omi threw him off, using his own momentum to keep the telepath traveling over his head. Schuldig rolled to a stop, and came into a kneeling position. He ripped the bolt from his arm, and tossed it off to one side. Omi couldn't reload fast enough, and abandoned the crossbow in favor of dodging Schuldig's next attack.

"Why am I fighting you?" Schuldig asked, answering a thought. "Because I think it would be good excersize," he said chuckling. He moved behind Omi, who elbowed him, garnering a started grunt. "Clever boy," he said, and Omi turned, backing away, before Schuldig was behind him again. "But not clever enough," he said, and kicked him.

Omi went rolling, and lay on the floor for a moment, waiting for the starburst of pain in his spine to go away. After a few moments, he got to his feet, wondering why Schuldig had initiated such a strange fight. Schuldig chose not to answer this time, focused instead of landing blows on Omi's body. Several places were going to bruise, he knew that already, but he figured that would be the extent of his injuries, until Schuldig sent him flying again, and he felt the bones in his arm snap. He didn't get up again.

-You see, little kitty- Schuldig said into his mind. -We don't need Nagi's powers to beat you all... I didn't even use my gift for that, and you're a beaten little brat. Leave Nagi alone. He's not for you.- Omi struggled to his knees, coughing. Schuldig shut down his computer, and smashed it, and they left. Omi stared after them, wondering what the orange haired man had meant by his last comment. 

Nagi wanted to know, too. Schuldig had been the only one to get any enjoyment from the whole night, as Crawford was furious. "What on EARTH possessed you to go against a DIRECT ORDER and attack him?" Crawford demanded. Nagi blinked. Crawford had told Schuldig not to..? And yet he'd done it anyway. 

Schuldig made some sort of sarcastic remark back to him, something that Nagi didn't catch. He was reliving the night in his mind. He didn't know what to think of the mess the mission had become - Schuldig had done more damage in a few moments than Nagi had ever done in a month. Crawford told them that Weiss may yet prove themselves useful, and that they weren't allowed to kill or do any lastingly serious harm. He drew the line at broken limbs, which was something Nagi couldn't help anyway.

None of them saw the other car run the red light. They weren't even aware of it until it had slammed into the backseat of the drivers side, pushing Farfarello onto Nagi and crushing Crawford's legs in the front seat. Nagi's head slammed into the window with enough force to break it, and the shattering glass simply added to the cacophony of sounds. He blinked once, looking at all the blood everywhere.

----

Nagi awoke the next day with sun shining on his face, and he blinked away the sleep from his eyes. "Uwah..?" He looked around. He was in a bedroom - not a hospital room. He remembered the car crash, but most everything after it was a blank, until he woke up now. He looked around again. He was in a bedroom... But it wasn't his. He recognized a few of the things that were around - he recognized his school uniform, tossed hastily over the back of the computer chair. He knew that that was HIS computer, because the anime stickers he'd put on it were there, as was the picture of Omi he'd keifed. His things were in the room, but it wasn't his room...

He got out of bed and stumbled a bit. He looked down, and realized he had a cast on his arm. Maybe he'd been to the doctors after all. He walked out into the hallway after poking around his room for a bit. He discovered that he was on the third floor of what appeared to be a small apartment complex. What was this? Schwarz never stayed in anything so small! He heard what could have been a large crowd of people downstairs, and filed it away for future reference. There was another door, opposite from his and down the hall a bit, and at the end of the hall was a large bathroom. There were two of everything in the bathroom. Two towels, two toothbrushes, two toothpastes... Two sets of shampoo and conditioner. Nagi recognized Schuldig's towel and toiletries, and assumed that he was the one who had the other room. He went back into his room, and opened the closet. His clothes greeted him, and he changed. It was strange. The room had a lived in feeling to it, a comfortable air, nothing like it would be if he'd just been moved into it. Nagi absently wondered how long he'd been unconscious from the accident, and checked the calender. It was just the day after - who moved them in? 

Once he was fully dressed, he wandered downstairs. The second floor was identical to the third, and Nagi didn't have to look to know that Farfarello and Crawford shared this floor. There was a room that Nagi hadn't previously noticed before and inside it was a decent sized kitchen, and a laundry room. Everything had an air of familiarity, even as it didn't make any sense. He continued downstairs, and was greeted by about twenty girls in various school uniforms. About fifteen of them squealed as he appeared there.   
"NAGI! Oh, Nagi, are you feeling better? I heard about your accident, and I brought you flowers!" A cacophony of noise, all at the same time. 

Crawford rose up out of the flood. "Buy something, or get out," he demanded, and Nagi oggled him. They were in a flower shop. They appeared to be WORKING in the flower shop. Farfarello lifted a tree of some sort, moving it out of the window display in the front of the store. This wasn't ANY flower shop... This was the Kitty in the House.

---

The next thing Nagi knew, he was back upstairs in his room, and Schuldig was standing over him smoking. "Hey, kiddo!" he said when Nagi opened his eyes. "We were all worried about you when you passed out like that. What happened?" Nagi blinked.

"Schuldig?" he asked, dazed. Schuldig grinned. GRINNED.

"The one and only. What can I do ya for?" Nagi scrambled up in the bed. "WHAT is going ON!" he demanded. "Why are we here? Why are we working at the FLOWERSHOP?" Schuldig's easy expression melted off his face.

"Are you alright, Nagi?" He asked. "I know Weiss dumped you pretty hard, but none of us thought that stupid kid had hit you THAT hard. We work here because its a cover up for our night job. We're not like Weiss," he said. "We can't just go gallivanting around doing whatever the hell we want to. Besides... It helps Farf out, thinking we can be normal."

Nagi was staring at him. Were they talking about the same Weiss here? "But..but... WEISS are the ones who run the flowershop!" he said. Schuldig gave him a pitying look. 

"Get some rest," he said. "You'll need it." Nagi reached for his powers to give Schuldig an extra boost out the door, when he realized something. They weren't there. 

It wasn't like when Schuldig had blocked them.. he'd still been able to feel the power, buzzing in the back of his mind. 

There was nothing but silence.

---

End

What do you think so far? I've got so many good ideas I wonder if I'll be able to update them all... anywho. please review!


	2. Chapter 2

-- Blur The Lines --

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All characters belong to their original creators and such.

After having righteous and well-deserved hysterics, Nagi finally managed to calm himself down. Schuldig hadn't come back... nor had he answered Nagi's mental summons. It was true. Schwarz was powerless. How did it happen? No one else seemed unduly disturbed by this fact. Maybe Weiss was playing some sort of trick..? No... THEY were the powerless ones. They couldn't do anything. Maybe it was some sort of hallucination. 

A few hours later, the rest of his team filed into his room. Crawford had just taken his apron off, and he was messy. His hair was flipped off to one side where the apron had caught it, and he had dirt on his hands. Nagi tried to reconcile the image of dirty hands with the impeccably clean Crawford, and failed. He simply looked up at them.

"Nagi... Schuldig said you were freaking out earlier.." Crawford began. "I want to know why. He made it sound like you didn't remember where you were, or what we did. Did Weiss do this to you? Was it Mastermind?"

/Holy jesuz, they even got our code names/ Nagi thought. "No..They didn't touch my mind, I don't think.." he said. "I guess I must have hit it." Thats it. He hit his head, they all did. This is just some weird dream from the car crash, right? If it was just a weird dream, why did everything feel so real...? What if... His whole other life... The one he'd always known... Was the dream? And he couldn't remember his life before that dream because he had amnesia..

But the Silence... How could a dream be so real!

Crawford continued, smiling. "Alright. We need you on tonight's mission. Kritiker and Manx think that Weiss is likely to show up tonight, and we need all the manpower we can get." he said. Nagi nodded, not really understanding everything. He was going to go on a mission... Without his powers. How was he going to do that? He had to fight powerless and stupid, like Weiss did - used to. The thought was traumatizing.

Accepting the fact that he was stuck this way, he pushed away the despair, and followed them down into the basement. /So this is what Weiss does in their spare time.../ he thought. He remembered coming here once, to the back door. They'd known he was there, and he hadn't even had to knock. He was disappointed when Omi wasn't among those who answered the door, but he delivered his message, and walked away, heading back for Crawford's car. That was the first time he'd ever really gone TO the shop. Most times, he'd been content to watch Omi from the cafe across the street, helping him sometimes when he was lifting something heavy, or looked like he was about to fall over. Omi never noticed, and he'd been happy to do it, although it finally ended up that the waitresses knew him by name, knew what he was going to order, and left the table he usually sat at with a reserved sign on it, so that no one else would take it while he wasn't there. He found himself enjoying the visits, for the waitresses were nice and the stories they told made him laugh.

Nagi blinked, and realized that a red-haired woman was waiting for them. He recognized her, too; she'd shot Crawford when Crawford was about to shoot Sakura. Schuldig smirked. "Hiya, Manx. How's it going? Need anyone tonight?"

Manx sniffed. "Certainly not you, Schuldig," she said icily. Schuldig backed off, chuckling. He was, it seemed, happy to get a reaction out of her. Crawford and Farfarello rolled their eyes. Nagi had to do a double take. Farfarello had both his eyes... or at least, the eye patch was gone. His hair was messier, longer, too, and he didn't have any scars. Crawford was in a sweater and jeans. Briefly, Nagi wondered what Weiss would look like, if his team was so abnormal. 

"Is Nagi ready for the mission tonight?" Manx asked Crawford. He looked to Nagi, who shrugged. "I guess," he replied. Manx sniffed again. Crawford sighed. "He's lost his memory, or had it scrambled, or something, but otherwise, he should be alright." Manx settled her sharp blue gaze on Nagi.

"Was it Weiss?" she asked. Crawford shrugged again. 

"We'd thought he was fine, until he started rambling," Schuldig offered. Manx sighed. "Nagi, do you think you can go?" Nagi nodded, and Manx put a tape in.

"Men of Schwarz." A man popped up on the screen. /What the hell/ "Your targets are these men: Hiwatari Satoshi, and Niwa Daisuke. They have been running a drug ring for several years, and have recently added kidnapping children to the list of crimes. Hunters of the Night, Deny these evil beasts their tomorrows!" The screen clicked off. "Can I count on all of you?" Manx asked. They all nodded, and she handed out folders with additional information. 

Farfarello knelt down next to Nagi. "Do you remember what to do?" he asked quietly. Nagi shook his head. "It will be your job to set up the mission. You are going to get online, and find out everything you can about these two men - what they do, where they go, where they sleep, and who they sleep with. From that, you'll need to figure out a date and time for our mission. Can you do that?" he asked. He sounded genuinely worried. Nagi nodded, and gave him a smile.

"I'll be fine," he said, and got up to move over to the computer. He'd be fine now... Computers were his element, and it didn't matter where he was, or who his team mates were, he'd be alright so long as he had a computer. He sat down, and began working.

----

Several hours later, he came back to them with a definitive mission outline. Farfarello smiled. "Good work, Nagi. We can move out tonight, then." Crawford smiled at him to. 

"I'm glad you're doing better already..." he said simply, and Schuldig grinned at him. Nagi blinked. His team had never been this... supportive... before. Was this why Weiss meant so much to Omi? Because they were there for him? It made sense, somehow, and he pushed it to the back of his mind. He went upstairs, and found something that he'd never seen before. Under the bed, was a largish box, and he pulled it out, wondering what it was there for. Black greeted him. There was a black jacket, black jeans, black goggles, black gloves, black shoes... Next to it was a smaller plastic container with darts, another with crossbow bolts, and a crossbow that had been dismantled. Nagi nearly started hyperventillating as he realized what that meant. He remembered seeing a dart board in the closet, and pulled it out, hanging it on the wall. A space had been cleared on the opposite side of the room to where he'd hung it on a nail he found, and decided that it was there for that purpose. He pulled the darts out of a bag that had been laying next to the dart board, and held them. They felt a little strange, but as he held them, they became more familiar. He looked at the dart board. /I want to hit the center.../ he thought, and threw it. It was like somone else had taken over his arm. The fluidity of the motion, the ease with which he let go at exactly the right moment, and he watched as the dart struck the dead center of the board. /Beginners luck/ he thought. /A fluke./ He aimed for another square with another dart, and hit it, at the exact spot he'd told himself to hit. This wasn't going to be such a bad mission, after all...

The real test came when he pulled the crossbow out. He knew how they worked, but he'd never had the opportunity to use one before - at least, in memory - and he was pleasantly surprised when it came back to him easily. He unfolded it, making sure nothing was broken, and restrung it, testing the tension. Perfect, although he didn't know how he knew. He loaded a bolt onto it, and aimed. It was just like a gun, so even if the mysterious knowledge gave out on him, he'd still be able to fire it accurately, even without telekinesis to guide the shot. By the time he was done, it was time to go, and so he changed. He'd never had to change before... he just went with them in whatever he'd been wearing. Now he realized the necessity. Before, Crawford would know if something was going to happen, and he would move accordingly to avoid it. Schuldig knew when someone was thinking about doing something, and Nagi himself could simply shield from anything and everything if he so chose. None of them had those advantages, and there was a chance that they would get blood on themselves - hence, the change of costume. Looking closely, Nagi could see that there were already some bloodstains on the clothes he was going to wear, but they were faint and almost unnoticeable. Farfarello dropped by, and smiled to see him dressed already. He didn't know what to do with the goggles, and so he just let them rest around his neck. He loaded his clothes with as many darts as he could comfortable carry, and snatched a bag with the bolts for his crossbow. There was a belt that had been designed with this in mind, apparantly, because the bag hung neatly from one side, and once he folded the crossbow back up, it hung neatly from the other side. Feeling helpless, he sighed, and moved to go wait for the rest of them.

Crawford appeared first, looking less like Crawford than Nagi had ever seen him. He was wearing form fitting black jeans, boots, a muscle shirt, and he was buttoning up a trenchcoat. Crawford. Wearing jeans and a trenchcoat. You could have pushed Nagi over with a feather. The final straw was when Crawford strapped a sword to his back - a katana. Farfarello came down wearing his usual attire, with the exception of the leg bindings, which weren't there, and a pair of goggles pushed up his face to keep his hair out of the way. Schuldig sauntered down next in a dark green trench coat, and he was adjusting gloves under a watch...

Schwarz had become WEISS.

----

Omi sighed. This was the most boring thing he'd ever had to sit through in his life. He really couldn't care what the asshole wanted, he did NOT want to have to protect him. He gave him the creeps. Yohji's icy smirk was giving him the creeps besides. Hear something interesting? he asked the telepath, disinterestedly.

Why yes, I did. Schwarz will be here shortly. They're going to try and assassinate Niwa-sama and Hiwatari-sama, Omi felt the laughter ripple across his mind, and only years of practice kept him from flinching. A few minutes later, Ran glanced at them. Schwarz will be here in a few minutes. Be wary... Ken chuckled, and checked his knives. Satisfied that all thirteen of them were securely in place and easily accessible, he contented himself with glaring at their newest employers. Employers who were going to die, that night in fact. Ken blinked. They're here... whispered across the psychic link between the assassins, and he slunk off. Omi followed, allowing himself a little smirk. It was going to be an interesting night. There were guards EVERYWHERE, and Omi decided to give Schwarz a little welcoming present. With little less than a thought, the guards' bodies all twisted into unnatural shapes. Most died without even making a sound, the death swift. Yawning, he set himself up to wait for his 'opponent.' The orange haired one with the watch came first, looking around and wondering what the hell could have made such a mess out of the bodies they found littering the place. The leader, Crawford was next, his sword at the ready. "Weiss?" he asked.

"But why would they do something like THIS? Aren't these guys supposed to be their employers?" Farfarello was next, his hands by his side. He kept opening and closing his fist, thought, alternately sheathing and releasing the deadly 'claws' that were his weapon. Omi found himself glad of his PK, a power that prevented Farfarello from ever coming anywhere near him with the blasted things. Once the rest of them had moved on, his target appeared, holding the crossbow out defensively. Omi chuckled, and stepped out, crushing the headset with his powers. "Hello, little Bombay." he said. 

Nagi's eyes went huge. "Omi?" Omi frowned. How did Nagi know his name..? "Wh..what are you doing here?"

Omi circled him slowly. "I came to play. Don't you wanna play, little kitty?" he asked. Nagi was having a hell of a time trying to reconcile this predatory manner with the soft blue eyes and messy hair he was accustomed to seeing on HIS Omi. The Omi he knew would be trembling right now, fearful of his life... Like Nagi himself was now. Omi looked him over with a bored interest. "You're looking well today," he said, smirking. Nagi tried to fire the crossbow at him. For a moment he was afraid he was going to hit him, because the bolt was aimed dead center for his chest, when it suddenly veered off and bounced away. "Awww," Omi said. "The kitty has claws. Better to declaw the little kitty before he hurts himself," he stated softly, and Nagi found the crossbow yanked out of his hands, and watched as it floated away. Was this how Omi felt fighting him? Like any moment could be the last he ever breathed? He knew that this Omi could kill him easily. He'd seen what the boy had done to the guards, and he knew what he had been able to do when the power had been his. Still, he faced Omi bravely, and tried to keep his fear off his face. The resulting look was one of determination. He recognized it easily... He'd seen it so many times on Omi's face just before he sent him careening into walls. As if it had been timed, Omi's eyes narrowed and Nagi felt himself picked up off the floor and thrown at the wall. He hit it with just enough strength to knock the wind out of him, and as he sank to the floor, he coughed, trying to breathe. Omi walked past him. "You're no fun," he said, and left. Nagi got onto his knees, and crawled over to his crossbow. It was unharmed, and he loaded it again, feeling breath returning to his lungs. He still didn't trust himself to stand, though. Peeking around the corner, he saw the Red-head... Aya?

"Ran" Omi got out, when he was slapped. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Ran demanded. "What were you thinking, killing those guards?" He didn't give Omi a chance to answer, simply said something mentally, and stalked away. Omi glared in his direction for a moment, then stalked off. Nagi followed behind him, wondering where he was going.

---

Schuldig sat in the hospital chair, talking to Crawford. "They said Farfarello was killed on impact..." Crawford closed his eyes. 

"I see," he said. "And Nagi?"

---

Omi cradled his arm close to his chest. It hurt so BAD... He bit the bottom of his lip, trying to keep tears off his face. '"Leave Nagi alone. He's not for you," he said...' Omi thought. 'What did he mean, he's not for me... I don't want him. He wants to kill me...' 

Aya pulled up in front of the hospital. "We'll be back for you when you call," he said, and Omi nodded. He was used to just being dropped off. It was becoming routine now. This break wasn't as clean as the ones he normally came in with, though... The breaks Nagi caused had been done by his power, and were very neat, precise breaks. The one that Schuldig had caused had practically shattered the bone. He made his way into the hospital, and the nurse on duty greeted him by name. "Hi, Miss Hana." he said, and filled out the paperwork quickly. He was told to go down to radiation where they'd x-ray it to see how bad it was, and she clucked. It was already turning purple with bruising and swelling. He walked down the hall, when a name and a face suddenly sank into his mind, and he stopped, to see if he'd read it right. 

"Naoe Nagi"

Omi frowned, and stepped into the room. Nagi looked like Aya-chan had for so long, unmoving, with a mask over his face to help him breathe.

---

"The doctors say it's unlikely he'll wake up. He stopped breathing when he hit his head long enough to deprive his brain of oxygen for a few moments. He's in a coma." Schuldig's voice was subdued. "Crawford, why didn't you see this coming?"

---

Omi sat down next to him. "What happened to you...?" he asked the comatose boy, not really expecting an answer.

"He was in a car wreck," a nurse said, coming in to check on him. Omi jumped. "Thank you, Risa-san," he said, and she hugged him. "Was he a friend of yours?"

Omi thought about the strange relationship Weiss and Schwarz had. "I wished he was..."

---

"I don't know," Crawford admitted, after a long silence. "There was nothing." He looked up at Schuldig, and Schuldig realized how much this had been weighing on him. Schwarz was unstoppable. They'd broken away from Rosenkreuz, defeated Estet, scattering it to the winds... They were Gods.. And now they'd been torn apart by something so human as a car crash.

Farfarello was dead. Nagi was in a coma, and Crawford was paralyzed from the waist down. Schuldig had walked away from the accident. It wasn't FAIR! Schuldig slammed his hand down on the small table. "This shouldn't have happend," he said. "This Should. Not. Have. Happened." His voice sounded strange... tight. His eyes were burning, and his throat was on fire, and before he knew it, he was leaning on Crawford's bed and tears were dripping down his face onto the pristine sheets.

---

Risa put her hand on his shoulder. "He'll be alright. We have some excellent doctors here. You need to get that arm checked out." Omi nodded, and stood, sparing another glance for the boy on the bed. Nagi had been with Schwarz. Where was the rest of them? Had they all been injured in the accident? "There were some people with him, weren't there?"

Risa nodded. "Three. Well... two..." she said, quietly.

"Two?" he asked. There were four of them. Nagi'd come in with two people... "Who died?" he asked gently. Risa sighed. She couldn't stand watching patients die. Watching life fade, and hearts stop. It was painful for her. 

"He had white hair, and an eye patch. That was all I saw of him," she said. 

"And the other two?" Omi pressed. "We weren't friends, but we... knew eachother.."

"The tall american probably won't walk again," she said. "The strange looking one with long hair was scratched, and has some bruises from the seatbelt, but other wise, he's fine."

Omi was silent, musing over this. Schwarz was ... gone. Decimated. Annihilated in a matter of seconds. It was strange to think of the powerful group being taken down by something like this. He wondered what would have happened to his own team in a similar situation. Yohji, walking away. Aya paralyzed. Ken, dead, and Omi himself in a coma, probably never to wake up. The thought made him want to start crying. 

Nurse Risa dropped him off at radiology, and he waited for the doctor to put a cast on his arm.

----

Risa dropped by Crawford's room. "Crawford-san?" she asked. He looked up at her. "Yes?"

"I thought I would inform you that Nagi had a visitor..." Crawford blinked. Schuldig was elsewhere, smoking. "Who was it?"

"A young man by the name of Tsukiyono Omi. He comes in here alot with broken bones." Suddenly, Crawford knew why they'd crashed. He hadn't seen the crash coming because he'd been watching Omi visiting Nagi in the hospital, and was trying to figure out why Nagi was in the hospital. They'd all been thinking about Weiss. He sighed. They'd finally gotten their wish. Weiss had finally taken Schwarz down.

---

End.

What do you think now? Sorry, Heaven. Does this make more sense? - Dedicated to Lahz and HeavenGoddess for reviewing the first confusing chapter. I'm trying to keep this story short, and to the point, so I think there will only be one more chapter, maybe, MAYBE two. And I'm not PLANNING on writing a sequal. Of course, I never planned on writing it to begin with. Anywho, rejoice! I will finish a fanfic, finally!


End file.
